


change me for the greater good

by izzylerd (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/izzylerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger isn't a popular girl at Tyrëso High School. She's a starting defender for the best team in the state, makes straight A's, and just wants to get through high school so she can get on with her life. She doesn't care about relationships right now, but a certain trouble maker might make her change her mind. </p><p>Ashlyn Harris is the new girl to California. She likes making trouble, and getting into trouble in whatever town she's in. She's also the new goal keeper for THS, and she's got her eye on a certain defender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so I know I have like three other fics going but this is a collab with BasicallyUSWNT, so it's not all me. 
> 
> I'll be doing odd chapters, basicallyuswnt will be doing even. 
> 
> I hope y'all like this, and I hope you don't mind that it's not Talex haha.
> 
> (Note from Fin: There will be some brief Talex, like flashbacks}

She's in the 11th grade, starting defender for the varsity soccer team, and a mostly straight A student. But she's not popular, at least not in her books. Yeah, she knows people but that's only because of the team and her brother. But people don't know her, she's not in a lot of pictures, she only has a couple people in her contacts, she's not like Carli and Abby. 

A part of her wishes it wasn't like that, that people would notice her for what she does but another part doesn't mind. Less people, less drama right?

She's not perfect, she doesn't think she's as pretty as the other girls, she's not a genius- well, okay yeah she's a genius, but that doesn't get her anywhere on the food chain of popularity. And being a defender for the best team in the state doesn't help either, everyone's attention is on the other side of the field where Alex and Christen are scoring the goals. 

But really, she doesn't mind one bit. She doesn't plan on going pro, that stuff rarely ever happens. Sure, she'd like a few friends to have someone to lean on besides herself, cause that gets pretty tiring after a while. So to her, being popular isn't important. She can depend on herself and she doesn't really need anyone. Not until she finds someone just right for her. 

////

"Hey Ali, what'd you get for number 10?"  
"Christen if you ask me one more time-"  
"Okay okay fine, jeez"

Ali rolls her eyes, shooting the forward a glare before turning back to the work in front of her. German is hard, like, really hard. Way more than she thought it would be. She only signed up for German because her freshman self thought she was going to play professional soccer over seas. In Germany. Where she would have to speak this very, very hard language. Yeah, not happening. 

"What's the word for jump again?"  
"Springen, I think"   
"Ugh, duh"

They only have ten more minutes before the teacher comes and collects the test, Ali still has to do the multiple choice questions and her grade isn't looking so hot right now. Which totally isn't intimidating or terrifying, not the slightest bit. 

"I have to go talk to a teacher really quick, I'm trusting you not to talk to each other"

Ali sighs happily as her teacher speaks, immediately turning to Megan who's behind her. 

"Hey, I have no idea what these multiple choice questions are. Do you have them done?"   
"Nope, I don't know what I'm doing at all"

Megan smiles sarcastically at her, earning a scoff and a glare. Ali turns back in her seat, leaning over next to Christen who's rubbing her forehead in confusion. 

"I'm actually gonna have like, a seizure or something right now"  
"It's not like it's the end of the year exam, jeez Pressy"  
"Then why are you freaking out about it if it's not that big of a deal?!" Christen whispers yells through clenched teeth.   
Ali whisper yells right back, "Because I like good grades jackass"

Christen scoffs, snatching her paper away just as the teacher walks back in. 

"Alright everyone, turn your tests in to the front. If you didn't complete it, I'll be nice and give you some time tomorrow to finish it up"

Ali sighs along with the rest of the class, glad that her teacher isn't being as strict as usual. She hops out of her seat, hesitantly setting her paper down so she can see a couple other people's answers. 

And of course, they look nothing alike and Ali's totally screwed if she procrastinates studying even more. Honestly she doesn't even know how she gets straight A's, she rarely ever studies and she's practically the queen of procrastination. 

"So today we'll be learning the next section of this unit, go ahead and get your notes out so we can-", the teacher starts her hour long lecture, but is stopped by a knocking at the door. 

Ali turns her head to the door, her jaw practically dropping at the sight in front of her. 

A gorgeous girl, she has to be a senior, is standing there with a lost expression on her face. She's wearing camo joggers, a black v-neck, combat boots, and a very expensive looking watch. Her blonde hair that almost looks silver is tied up in a tight ponytail, defining her chiseled features. Her biceps practically stretch the arms of her shirt, and a tattoo sleeve covers her left arm. Ali didn't even think the school allowed kids to have tattoos, but boy she definitely doesn't mind seeing them on this girl.

"Oh, are you the new student?" Her teachers asks, pulling Ali back to reality.   
"No, I've just been walking around like a lost puppy because I've gone here for the past three years" 

The class laughs at the girl, her voice sends a shiver through Ali's body. It almost has a lazy tone to it, and its surprisingly high pitched for her looks. Ali can't help but wonder where the girl is from. 

"Sarcasm will not get you far in this class, Ms-"  
"Harris, Ashlyn Harris", she smirks and walks towards the teacher, handing her a sheet of paper.   
"Right, okay so you can just sit wherever, preferably not in the corner near Megan", the class laughs again. 

Ashlyn follows the direction of the teachers finger, locking eyes with Ali for a second. Ali feels herself blush deeply, the girls eyes causing her to fidget a little. She swears she sees the smallest smile stretch on her lips but it disappears once she looks behind Ali. 

"I'm not that bad!" Megan yells, but everyone mutters disagreement to her.   
"Alright, everyone calm down", she turns back to Ashlyn, "Welcome to German class, take a seat for me" 

Ashlyn shrugs, sluggishly walking over to an empty chair in the corner of the class, opposite of Megan. Ali's gaze follows her the whole way, her eyes trailing over her body. 

"Ali, quit staring that's weird", Christen lightly smacks her arm, gaining her attention back. 

Ali snaps her jaw at Christen, looking to the front of the room where her teacher is starting to talk again. 

Somewhere between learning transition words and proper greetings, Ali dazes off and zones the teacher out. Somehow her gaze ends up on Ashlyn, who isn't paying attention either. She's picking at her finger nails, her feet kicked up in the empty seat in front of her. 

"Fräulein Krieger, can you tell me the proper way to greet a professor?" 

She snaps her head back to the front of the room, her teacher looking expectantly at her. She opens her mouth to respond, but then realizes she hasn't been paying attention and doesn't know what to say. 

"Uh", everyone turns to look at her, she can even feel Ashlyn's gaze boring into the side of her head, "No, I can't"   
"Maybe if you had been paying attention you would know", her teacher says suggestively, causing her to huff and glare. 

Christen and Megan chuckle at her, which makes her even angrier. She can't help that this class is so boring, and hard, definitely very hard. 

"Es tut mir leid", Ali mumbles loud enough for her teacher to hear.   
"Don't apologize, just pay attention"

She rolls her eyes for the hundredth time this class period, trying her best to pay attention the rest of class. 

////

"So, I heard you got called out in German class", Sydney bumps Ali's arm, smirking devilishly at her.   
"I'm gonna kill Megan"

She had already gotten quite the teasing from Christen, who literally wouldn't stop talking about it. Or the fact that she got caught staring at Ashlyn again, but luckily Ashlyn kept her focus on her nails the entire time. 

"And a new Hottie McHotface in class? How do you feel about it?"  
"And now I'm gonna kill Christen", she rolls her eyes, "She's just another girl in class, she's nice eye candy but I doubt I'll be talking with her any time soon"   
"Doubtful, coach was talking about someone new on the team", Christen pops up behind Ali, giving her a small heart attack.   
"MOTHER OF- Christen what the hell?" She glares at the forward, "You don't know it's Ashlyn, there's plenty of new people that come in everyday"   
"Oh please, people wouldn't willingly come to this school", Christen fires back.   
"Yeah, because you're here"  
"Uhm, you're the one who's been friends with me for how many years now?"  
"Maybe I'm getting tired of you!"  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT"

Ali and Christen shrink away from Sydney, holding onto each other's arms at the aggravated forward. They mumble apologies to each other, and then at Sydney. They grab a ball from the big pile and start playing soccer tennis, using a rebounder as a net. They're at a tie when Jill grabs their attention for a second. 

Ali quickly looks over to her coach, seeing a flash of blonde hair following close behind her. She almost turns back to Christen but Ashlyns voice stops her. In the span of a couple seconds, she manages to wildly kick the ball back at Christen, who then kicks it straight at Ali's face as she's staring at Ashlyn. 

"FUCKIN-"

She falls and grabs her face, trying to rub pain off. 

"-PIECE OF SHIT"

She hears a couple people laugh loudly at her, groaning and lifting herself off the ground. 

"Okay, before you try and kill me, just know that it was totally your fault- NO ALI STOP! GUYS HELP ME"

Christen slowly backs away from Ali, turning into a full out spring across the field as Ali goes after her. 

"You're dead Press!" 

////

"You should go talk to her"   
"No, why are you pushing this?"  
"Because you'd look cute together"  
"I didn't even know she existed until two days ago?" 

Ali sits back in her seat, pulling out her phone to go through her Instagram. 

Jill decided to put in a day for team bonding, they're all at the local wing and sports bar. Some girls are still trickling in but the entire back section of the restaurant is taken up by them. 

"Since we only have Hope and Kelley missing, I'll go ahead and start telling you what we're gonna do" 

"Yeah, we all know why they're not here", Abby mumbles with a smirk on her face, getting a couple chuckles out of the team. 

"So first I'd like to properly introduce our new back up goal keeper, Ashlyn Harris"

Ashlyn waves and smiles, gaining Ali's attention again. 

"I'll let her tell you a little bit about her, you can go ahead"   
"Right so you can call me Ash, I'm from Florida, I like surfing and skating, I'm a senior, and I like snapbacks a little too much", she chuckles a little.   
"You and Tobin will get along well then!" Alex yells from the back of the group. 

The team laughs, and so does Ashlyn and Ali almost passed out right then and there. 

"Don't lose your cool Krieger", Christen says to her, her eyebrow raised.   
"Shut up", she squeaks out, pulling the collar of her shirt over her mouth. 

"I have a list of partners here, you'll be paired up and separated somewhere around this back area. You'll be given a sheet of paper with some starter questions, I want you to find out as much as possible as your partner. And I don't care if you already know everything about each other, so long as you learn at least five new things" 

A collection of groans fill the loud room, Ali silently pouting as she already knows way too much about every single girl on the team. 

Jill picks up her clipboard, motioning for Ashlyn to take a seat. She does so, right in the front of the group where Ali can't see anything but her ponytail. 

"Christen and Julie"  
"Alex and Abby"  
"Tobin and Ashlyn"  
"Pinoe and Syd"  
"Hope and Carli"  
"She's not even here!"  
"Ali and Kelley" 

Ali zones out once she hears her name, looking towards Kelley who arrived just a couple seconds ago, giving her a thumbs up and her trademark smile. Ali smiles back, glad that she didn't get partnered with Ashlyn. 

Not that at being paired with Ashlyn would've been a problem, she just doesn't want to be teased. 

Yeah, that's all it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding, leads to bragging and sandcastles, surfing and bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing izzylerd. Go check her stories out, shes doin odd chaoters im doing even. Sorry if my chapters aren't the best.
> 
> -Kat

//

As Jill announced the pairs for team bonding, Ashlyn looked around, catching the eyes of some of her new teammates.  

She saw Alex talking to Tobin, who had a snap back on backwards, Ashlyn knew that they would bond over their love of the hat.

Finally when Jill finished reading the list, they all headed into the cars, in which Tobin was driving her and Ash.

As she got in, she heard Ali laugh, then slap Kelley's arm. She smiled slightly then got in, shutting the door and putting her seat belt on.

"Apparently Coach says we're going to an arcade" Tobin said, rather excitedly.  Ashlyn could help but let a smile grace her face.

As they turned the corner, the keeper turned the car radio turned on and Work from Home came on.

The two begun to sing offkey. If anyone could hear them, their ears would most likely be hurting.

Ashlyn snuck a glance at Tobin, and bursted out laughing. Tobin looked over at her then punched her in the arm. Quite hard I have to say.

Ashlyn grunted, but smirked at her. The midfielder laughed slightly, as they turned the corner. They quickly found the arcade, and parked by the other cars.

The Goalkeeper got out and made her way inside, Tobin quickly trying to keep up. Once inside, they waited with the other players that gathered in front of the place where you buy the passes and tokens.

A few minutes later, the arcade was filled with yelling,mostly by the 2 jokers-Pinoe and Syd-.

Ashlyn and Tobin started at one of the many many claw machines,  Tobin going first.

The blonde couldn't help but look around, look at the pairs. Ali and Kelley, were at the car racing game, Ali going first.

Ali was looking like she was having fun, loud giggles escaping those perfectly shaped lips, that looked so soft.

Ashlyn shooked her head to get those thoughts out of head. She shouldn't be thinking about her teammate like that.

"Hey, Tobin?" Ashlyn asked softly. 

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Ali?"

"Why are you asking?" Was her kinda harsh reply. 

"Just asking" she smirked at Tobin, who claimed her prize after it dropped down. As Ashlyn put her tokens in and the machine started up again, Tobin started talking.

"Ali, Alexandra Krieger. Shes one of the best defenders, shes going to go play over seas for FFC Frankfort, thats why she taking the German class. She likes girls, but she doesnt want to tade anyone, becauses she focused on soccer"  Tobin said, as she leaned against the machine.

Finally prizes in hand the two walked to the Air Hockey table and started playing. 

"Is she single?" Ashlyn couldn't help but ask. She wanted/has/ to know if it was okay to flirt with the defender.

Tobin got the puck and put it into play, hitting it towards the Keeper, who blocked/hit/ it away. 

"Yes she is Ash. But I wouldn't waste your time on her. Like I said, shes too focused on school and soccer"

"Hey, you never know.  I could have a shot" Ashlyn  smirked, and scored on Tobin.

Finally at the end of the game,  it ended with Ashlyn  having epic bragging rights over Tobin, who ran over to Alex sulking.

"Don't pout." Alex flicked Tobin's nose, who winced.

"Guys wrap it up, we're heading to the beach!"

Cheers erupted from the team, especially from Ashlyn, who grew up surfing.

"Dude wanna hit the waters when we get there?" Tobin asked her. The keeper nodded,  and turned her head, and brown eyes found hers.

The two locked eyes for a seconds, before Christen and Hope dragged the defender away.

//

After making it to the hotel, in which the team picked their swim wear, Ashlyn grabbing her wetsuit,  wishing she had she board, which would be delievered to her in the next few day to come.

The team dispersed out as they made their way to the beach, Kelley, HAO and Pinoe were making sandcastles. Ashlyn grinned as the surf shop came into view. 

Tobij was already there, and had her board so she could get lessons, to "re visit" her rusty skills but Ash just smirked to herself and walked in.

Cool air greeted her, as the owner looked up from polishing a board and smiled. 

"How much is it to rent a board?" She asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Its 15 dollars an  hour" Jill had told them that they had 3 hours at the beach to do whatever.

Ashlyn pulled 4 tens and a 5 out, handing it to the clerk.

"Do you need help finding a board?"

"Nah, I've been surfing since I was a kid" she replied as she went to browse the various boards.

She finally selected one that was like her own. Teal at the end, slowly fading as it got closer to the center to white.

She sent the clerk a smile as she headed out, still seeing that Tobin was getting lessons.

Tobin glared as Ashlyn giggled and walked past. As Ashlyn made her way to the water she passed Ali and Abby who were talking.

"... Theres just something about her that makes me feel that way, I can't like her" she spoke in a hushed tone.

".Give it a few weeks Kriegs. You never know" Abby replied quite smugly.

Ashlyn walked away after that. Was Ali falling for her? Was she falling for Ali. She shook her head. If anything Ali and her would be great friends.

//

Ashlyn popped up from the water, wioing the saltwater awat from her face. Tobin had finally joined her, and they were seeing who could catch the most waves.

The goalkeeper saw another one, and before the midfielder could see what she was doing, she was off, paddling with her arms to get closer.

She turned around, and when the timing was right, she stood up, riding the wave smoothly,  like it was ice. 

She let a cheer escape her as she wiped out at the end.

 

The team made the most of the time at tbe beach, finally ending up sitting on longs, in dry clothes.

Ashlyn grabbed the match that she somehow found in her bag and stuck it against the thing that would make it ignite. Then she threw the match onto the gasoline coved logs, and watch it burst into flames.

 

"So is this the part when we tell ghost stories?" Pinoe joked from Ashlyn's left.

Something told her that this team would become her family, like a group of sisters that she never had.

 

She would of never suspect that she would fall in love with one. But who can control love eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short  
> -Izzy

"Your heart eyes are disgusting right now, you weren't even this bad with Brent"  
"Syd!"  
"What? I'm just trying to let her know"  
"You don't need to bring up the past jackass"  
"She's over it, layoff"  
"You guys do realize I can still hear you right?"

Syd and Christen frown, both of them crossing their arms at Ali. She scoffs at their child like attitudes, turning her attention back to the fire. She tries not to let her eyes trail up to Ashlyn, but they do anyway. 

"Who would like to volunteer first?"  
"Oh oh I got one", a girl who Ashlyn thinks is Kling jumps in her seat, "Okay so, there was a town a long ways away from here where everything was perfect. Everyone loved each other and it was always sunny, until one day a new mayor was elected and everything went to shit. Murders across the town started, people started joining gangs, it was raining all the time. And it was all because of the mayor, who had done something so terrible to the town they wouldn't come back from it for generations"

Ash watches everyone lean in towards Kling, pulled towards the story. 

"What did he do?" Christen asks.   
"Why're you assuming it's a guy?" Kelley asks and Christen shoots her a glare.   
"Now is not the time for feministic ideas Kelley", she turns back to Kling, "What'd he do?"

Kling lowers her head dramatically and leans on her thighs, waving everyone to lean in closer, "He banned soccer" 

The amount of exasperated sighs surprised Ash, a couple girls gasped sarcastically and others ended up throwing things at Kling until she fell backwards in her chair. 

"Alright alright, I got one for you", Pinoe says, scooting her chair closer to the fire.   
"If this is another story about a clown and his buddy I'm gonna punch you in the face", Tobin grunts beside Ash, causing her to laugh.   
"It's not", Pinoe snaps back, "Pay attention bitches, I'm about to scare the pre wrap off of you" 

She adjusts in her seat, everyone slightly leaning forward. 

"A long time ago, there was a grave yard worker who dug graves and covered them every single night. It was dark and muggy the night he was told to dig up some old coffins to make room for more. He didn't really want to, but he had to pay his rent soon so he did it. It was midnight when he dug up the grave of Amanda Smith, a girl who had been murdered by a gang because they didn't want to pay her the money they owed. He pulled the coffin out and put it to the side, hoping that he could move on to the next one but he set it down hard and the top popped open"

A couple girls gasped, others shivering. They were all so engrossed in the story they didn't notice Syd and Kelley sneak away from the group. 

"And there she was, laying lifeless inside the coffin with silver dollars laying on her eyes. The man didn't know any better, he didn't know the story behind the woman and stole the silver dollars, hoping they would help him pay the rent. He went on about his night, finally getting back to his car at the end of his shift. He set the silver dollars down in his console, setting off towards his house. He's half way to his apartment when the silver dollars start moving, click, click, click"  
"That's not terrifying at all", Christen says, shrinking into Ali. Ashlyn laughs at the sight of Ali biting her nails nervously.   
"He thinks nothing of it, that is until he gets out of his car. He hears a whisper in the back of his head, 'I want my money", Pinoe says it in a scary whispers that makes a chill crawl up her neck, "He looks around but no ones there, so he hesitantly climbs up the stairs and into his apartment. It's quiet as he sits down in his rocking chair, setting down the silver dollars on the table next to the chair. He turns on his tv, flipping through the channels until he finds something he likes. And then the money shakes again, click, click, click, only harder and louder. He grows a little scared, putting the money back into his pocket as he starts to feel himself fall asleep. But it's no use and the money starts clicking again, jerking around in his pocket until he throws it out of his pocket and onto the ground"

Pinoe's voice grows louder and louder as she talks, "They roll around the floor and around him as a voice fills his head, 'I want my money'. He looks around his apartment and no one is to be found, until he turns to the front door where a dark figure stands. He stills in his spot, watching the figure of Amanda Smith walk towards him. She picks up the silver dollars, placing them in her shirt. She walks right up to him, sunken in and greying face from years under the earth. She leans closer to him until his ear is right next to her pale lips. She lets out a gasp, and croaks with years of not talking and says-"  
"I WANT MY MONEY"

Ash screams loudly, jumping out of her chair along with everyone else and tripping over chairs to get out of the fire pit. 

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE"  
"JUST KEEP RUNNING"

Tobin is running and panicking next to her, both of them stumbling along the sand until they hit the pavement. 

////

"I WANT MY MONEY"

Ali shreaks, punching whoever is behind her in the gut and running out of the fire pit towards the hotel. 

"ALI"  
"CHRISTEN"

Her heart is racing, even though she knew it was just Kelley she's still kind of terrified and doesn't want to go back to the fire pit. 

They stumble into the hotel lobby, panting and leaning over her knees next to Christen. 

"We almost died, we could've died, oh my god"  
"I'm gonna kill Sydney and Kelley"  
"I'm pretty sure that punch did enough to whoever it was"

A couple more girls come sprinting in, fighting and squeezing through the doors. Pinoe, Sydney, and Kelley running in after them, laughing at all of them. 

"I can't believe- you should've, you should've seen your face Ash"  
"We got you, so good- oh my gosh, I've never seen Alex run that fast before"  
"Ali punched me in the stomach"

It's everyone else's turn to laugh as Kelley holds her stomach, lazily walking towards the group. 

"Yo, not cool Pinhead", Tobin glares at the group and it causes them to back off, because angry Tobin is never a good thing. 

"Alright alright, we're sorry", Sydney says not so believably. 

Ali rolls her eyes, pulling Christen to their room on the third floor. She can hear everyone complaining to the jokesters, following closely behind to their rooms. 

////

"Hey dude I'm gonna take a shower, knock if you need anything", Ashlyn says as she walks into the bathroom.   
"I'm gonna go see Alex really quick, I'll be right back"

Ashlyn nods, heading into the bathroom with her towel and boxers. She turns the water on the hottest it can go, wincing at the sting for a second before she gets used to it and sighs. She lets the hot water relieve some of the stress from the past three days. Moving to the other side of the country is never an easy thing, especially with having to leave her friends and team behind. She didn't want to come here, she would've stayed with her grandparents than come here. But she can't really do anything about it now, it's all done and she's getting along pretty well with everyone. 

"Oh for the love of-", Ashlyn gasps loudly when the water gets cold all of a sudden, quickly shutting it off and stepping out. 

She dries herself off and slips on her super man boxers, wrapping the towel around her upper body. She opens the door to the bathroom, but is immediately met with the back of the hotel door. 

"Tobin have you seen my sweatpants anywhere?"

Ashlyn freezes at Ali's voice, debating on whether she could just sneak back inside the bathroom. 

"Uh, she's not in here", she says hesitantly, stepping out of the door frame. 

Ali whips her head around and her eyes go wide. Ashlyn watches her quickly once her over, her gaze sticking on her shoulders and her tattoos a little longer. 

"Oh, sorry, I didnt-", she quickly looks away, anywhere but at Ashlyn really.   
"You're fine", Ash chuckles and moves to her bed, pulling out a shirt and turning her back to Ali. 

As quickly as she can she drops the towel onto the bed and slips the shirt on. When she turns back around Ali flicks her eyes away, staring up at the ceiling. She smirks, jumping into the bed and pulling out a skate magazine from the bedside table. 

"You don't have to stand Princess, there's two beds right here", wow okay she totally didn't mean for that pet name to slip out.   
"Princess? That's pretty brave for someone who's only known me for three days"

Ashlyn laughs nervously, trying to turn her attention back to her magazine but it keeps going back to Ali. She's wearing a low cut v neck that defines her shoulder and arm muscles, grey sweatpants hanging loosely from her hips. 

"She went to go find Alex, you're probably gonna be waiting a while"   
Ali's shoulders slump, "Damn, I'll just chill here then"

Ashlyn doesn't expect Ali to jump into Tobins bed, her entire body goes stuff when the defender lets out a sigh and pulls out her phone. 

Ali must have noticed the sudden shift in her atmosphere because she sits back up and looks at the keeper, "I don't mean to intrude I just really need-"  
"You're fine", Ashlyn says firmly but gently, with a smile, her gaze locking with Ali. 

They stare at each other, Ashlyn unable to tear her gaze away from those beautiful brown eyes. A smile unconsciously spreads itself across Ashlyns face the longer she looks at Ali, the defender reflecting one back. They don't even notice Tobin walk in until her mumble causes them to jump. 

"Woah dudes, take a chill pill"  
"I'm chill, you chill", Ashlyn snaps without thinking, shading her head with her magazine when Tobin gives her a weird look.   
"Yeah sure", she turns to Ali, "What's up?"  
"My Penn state sweatpants. Have you seen them?"  
"No, not that I remember, have you checked Christens stuff?"

Ashlyn blocks their conversation out but she can't help but notice Ali looking at her from the corner of her eye. It makes her feel a little self conscious, which is weird because she never feels self conscious. 

"I don't know man, they'll probably pop up somewhere" 

Tobin sighs in defeat, causing Ashlyn to chuckle a little. Ali smiles also, sort of sadly and Ashlyn would too if she had just lost her UNC sweatpants to a couple teenage girls. 

"K well, thanks. Let me know if you find them"

Ashlyn doesn't even realize she's staring until Ali flicks her gaze to her and saunters out the door. Her eyebrow raises at the sudden sway in her hips, it almost makes her laugh. 

"Dude, what the hell?"  
Ashlyn flings her head to the side where Tobin is staring at her cautiously, "What?"  
"What was, I don't know, that?" She makes a little hand motion towards her and where Ali was standing.   
"That was the weirdest, awkwardest, most tense thing I've ever walked in on"  
"And?" Ashlyn asks nonchalantly.   
"Oh my god, were you two like lowkey flirting?"  
Ashlyn scoffs, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

But she totally knows. Boy does she know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nail painting and Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after not posting for like 4 months i'm back.
> 
> sorry this is so short, i was rushing it.
> 
> I dont know when IzzyLerd will post, i'll try to contact her today.
> 
> R&Rs are welcome

After Tobin had left, Ashlyn tried to continue to read her magazine, but her mind was reeling.

Did she like Ali?

She couldn't right?

Ali couldn't like her.

She let out an soft sigh as Ali got up and walked out of the room.

"Be right back Ash, im going to get my suitcase" her voice sounded as she walked out of the room.

'She called me Ash' Ashlyn had a grin on her face. She wondered what the defender could possibly need that was in her bag, besides clothes of course.

About 6 minutes later the burnette walked back into the room, her bag on her shoulder. Said bag was plopped on the ground and she reached down to grab something.

The keeper watched with sharp eyes, trying to find any clues to what Ali was getting out.

It turned out to be nail polish. 2 bottle, one blue and one gold. Like their school colors.

"Ash?" Ali said, with a playful pout as she sat next to Ash, who placed her magazine on the nightstand.

"Could you please paint my nail?" The defender begged her, the pout still on her lips. How could Ashlyn say no to that face.

"Alright, fine!" Ashlyn threw her hands up in surrender. 

"Just stop with the pouty face" she joked, as Ali took a seat on the bed, grabbing a book to make a makeshift table.

Ashlyn opened the bottle, of the blue polish and wiped the access off. Then she steadied Ali's hand and proceeded to paint everyother finger blue.

She glanced up at Ali from time to time, smiling to herself.

Ali was gorgeous. Eyes that she could get lost in all day. Ash capped the bottle of blue and placed it on the nightstand and grabbed the gold polish.

After letting her nails dry, Ali hugged Ash and smiled. 

"Thanks for painting my nails Ashlyn" The defender said as her phone went off with a text message. 

"It's from Jill" She said when she saw the confusion on the Keeper's face. "She's letting us know that we're heading home tomorrow morning and we begin training that afternoon." Ali spoke.

"Ah, okay" Ashlyn replied back. 

There was just some about Ali that made Ashlyn drawn to her.

"Hey wanna see if Man U and Man City are playing?" Ali asked as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Turns out only Man City was playing. 

 

in the 60th minute Man U was down 1-0. But then Ashley Young was taken down inside the box, and the ref gave them a PK. Which Wayne Rooney took. And SCORED!

The game ended 2-1 with Man U winning. 

Ashlyn got up after the game and stretched, popping her back. A small snore was herd from Ali, and Ashlyn noticed that the Defender was asleep. She smiled softly and pulled the covers up and turned the lamp off. After getting changed into her night clothes Ash got into her bed and fell asleep. Dreaming about Ali. And little did Ash know, Ali was dreaming about a certain blonde hair Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this. What ships would you like to see in this?  
> Don't forget to R&R  
> -Fin-


	5. Not an update

So Finn here( BASICALLYUSWNT)

I contacted Izzy and she says she's too busy to focus on the sorry, so she gave me the rights to this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 6 months. But expect an update with in the next 1-2 months.

 

-Finn-

**Author's Note:**

> What are we thinking??


End file.
